Pokemon: Dark Soul
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: A creepypasta based off of Soul Silver.


**Second thing finished today :33 for my 2 year anniversary here. I typed up half of this today, but it's been in my notebook for over a year. So here it is, after reading many, my stab at a creepypasta. I thought of the original concept, then Xanatos (mentioned in the story) though of all the details, and then I wrote it. So a lot of credit goes to him. If it isn't creepy I'm sorry .-. but I think we can all agree it's violent and that we can enjoy xD I don't own anything from Pokemon, it belongs to...nintendo I guess?**

* * *

I'm a fanfiction author, you see. I love to toy with different takes on fandoms, mainly Code Lyoko and Pokemon, though Pokemon ideas don't usually get onto paper because it's more individual ideas than plots. I'm really a big fan of hacks of Pokemon games and creepypastas. I have this one friend who's really close to me, like a brother. He's in college and we could literally spend hours analyzing and interpreting different creepypastas and such.

One day I got a package from him in the mail (he lives in a completely different part of the country). There was what looked like a cartridge for Soul Silver with the word "Silver" crossed out and the word "Dark" scribbled in front of "Soul" in sharpie so it read "Dark Soul." Also there was a doodled sharpie blob thing underneath. There was a note with it.

_Dear awesome lil sis,_

_ I came across this and thought you might like to play it. Tell me what you think when you're done._

That was all it said. I took the game, popped it into my DSi and turned it on. There was already a save file that I guess my friend (from now on I'll call him Xanatos, since that's the name of the account I talk to him on) had played on. The name was "...", the time was 999:99, he had 16 badges, and had caught 7 Pokemon. So...this was an updated version of Lost Silver...? Whatever, what if it was? Lost Silver was an epic game and a tweaked version would be interesting to see.

Except that it wasn't.

I clicked on Xanatos' old profile and a black screen appeared. I pressed A and start and all the buttons but nothing responded. The back lights were on but there was no sound coming out of the speakers even with the sound all the way up. I tried opening his profile a few more times with the same result, then I started a new game.

I got the same old speech from Professor Oak, the old, boring speech. I spammed the A button until I got to the part when he asks if I'm a boy or a girl, because of course, his eyesight is so bad, he can't just look and tell. Then again...the only choice was girl. I laughed to myself, maybe old Professor Oak had finally gotten himself contacts!

I put my name as Affa, as I had in my normal Soul Silver version, and started to play. I got a Cyndaquil and named it Kaiyo, again, because that was the name it had in my Soul Silver, got the pokedex, and all that jazz. I went to leave New Bark town...but the screen froze. The music was still playing and the background moved...ok it wasn't so much that the screen froze, it was that my sprite was paralyzed I guess. No buttons did anything. I was about to turn the Dsi off and ask Xanatos if it was supposed to glitch like this, when big bold letters appeared of the bottom screen.

**CHECK YOUR BAG**

So I checked my bag. There was nothing there except this one item in the key items pocket. It was called Unknown Item and had no description and looked like a black stone sphere the size of a pokeball with a button on the front. I tried to see what it did but this message appeared.

?: You can't use that now.

Well that was different than the usual professor telling me there was a time and a place for such things. Taking a cue from other creepypastas I've read I checked my party and trainer card, nothing had changed.

I played on with nothing different happening, until I got to Whitney. Her Milktank, her stupid Milktank, it can go die, ok? It knocked out my entire team, but instead of the usual "Affa ran out of usable Pokemon, Affa whited out!" it said.

Affa ran out of usable Pokemon, use item?

Use item? What, was it gonna let me use a revive? I didn't have one, if I did I would have used it to prevent my Pokemon from staying fainted in the first place. I was pretty sure there was no item that would help in this situation. Nevertheless, curiosity got the best of me, I clicked yes.

Gym Leader Whitney has died! Affa stole the Plain Badge! Affa stole TM45! Affa stole all of Gym Leader Whitney's money!

The battle screen faded and Whitney's overworld sprite was...gone. All of the gym trainers turned towards me with a exclamation mark over their heads'.

Trainer1: What happened?

Trainer2: That kid killed Whitney!

Trainer3: I'm calling the police!

The trainers ran out of the gym and my trainer card opened. My sprite had a dark and distorted shadow. It was sort of folded and twisted on the fringes. I closed that and my key items pocket of my bag opened up.

The Unknown Item was gone.

I went back to the overworld, my sprite's shadow was distorted here as well. I could hear sirens and the screen flashed red like when you break into Team Rocket's hideout.

Police: This is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!

My sprite walked slowly outside by itself. The cops had the gym surrounded.

**GET ARRESTED? **

Those words appeared across my bottom screen with the yes/no option. Normally jail in a Pokemon game would have been unthinkable, but I'd played at least one hack with jail in it. I wondered what the person who made this used to make the jail. I know, I know, in retrospect, that was just about the most stupid thing I did, but I said yes. I'd get arrested. One of the cops pushed me into a police car that was in front of the gym and it drove off, playing the siren. After a few seconds the screen faded to black and words appeared on the top screen.

Affa was taken to a dark and lonely prison cell where she rotted for the rest of her days. Eventually she wasted away and died, forgotten.

The screen faded in to a gray cement prison cell with low, flickering lights. The only sound was the buzzing of low quality light bulbs. There was a black human skeleton leaned up against the wall with a black orb next to it. I amused that was my sprite. The cell door opened up and a man walked in and went up to the skeleton.

Warden: Hm...what's this?

Warden picked up Unknown Item.

Warden: …...

The warden walked out of the cell and closed the door, the screen faded to black, and then wouldn't respond. I turned the system off and turned it back on...my save file was gone. Well that was disappointing. I guess I was supposed to say I didn't want to get arrested? I started up the game again. This time when I was defeated I tried saying that I didn't want to use the Unknown Item and I whited out just like normal. When I lost again, I used the item. I was asked whether I wanted to be arrested or not, I said no.

A battle started.

Officer Bob wants to arrest you!

That's what it said instead of him wanting to battle. It showed both our line up of pokeballs, but neither of us sent anything out. It skipped that and went right to the battle menu. I chose fight and four attacks popped up.

**KNIFE**

**MACHINE GUN**

**RUN OVER WITH CAR**

**NUKE!**

Well those were new ones...I picked machine gun, because, er, just cause. A machine gun appeared in my sprite's hands and shot at Officer Bob fainted. The sound effect was that of a sustained Bullet Seed, and I could see bloody holes appearing in the cop's chest. Finally the cop fell.

Officer Bob has died!

I went back to the overworld. The cop that was in front of me had disappeared. The rest had an exclamation above their head, but then they froze.

**They are all against you...They all must die.**

These words glowed on the bottom screen for a few seconds before disappearing and being replaced with buttons with my attack set on it. NUKE! Was highlighted for me. I pressed it.

The ground shook and the screen turned white. The music for Explosion or Self Destruct or something like that played over and over at at least double volume. When the screen finally showed Goldenrod City again, it was completely destroyed. I was in a large crater, I walked around and saw that pieces of building were randomly sprawled across the ground. Small fires were also scattered around the city, and soot fell from the sky like on that route before you get to Fallarbor town and soon coated everything. I looked around a while, nobody was there, and it seemed there was nothing left to do, so I walked to the next route like nothing happened.

I got to the next city over, Ecruteak City, and my Pokemon party automatically opened up. The panels were gray and had the status "DYN" written on them. I checked Kaiyo's stats and saw that it's sprite had fallen with it's eyes closed and seemed to be breathing shallowly. The other Pokemon in my party were in similar shape. I concluded that DYN must stand for dying, underneath that status on every single Pokemon it said the same thing.

Get to a Pokemon Center, QUICK!

I exited out of my Pokemon party and ran to the Pokemon Center. I talked to Nurse Joy but she just looked at me, then turned to a paper on the counter, then looked at me again, and back at the paper. I found I could move so I went over to the paper and looked at it. The screen became a pencil sketch of my sprite on the top screen and this message on the bottom.

Affa is wanted for 90,000 dollars for murder and suspected acts of terrorism.

So I was a terrorist now? It went back to the Pokemon Center, and I walked in front of Nurse Joy once more, and tried to get her to heal my Pokemon.

Nurse Joy:...That's you.

Affa: My Pokemon are dying. Heal them. Now.

Nurse Joy: No! No Nurse Joy will ever heal YOUR Pokemon, Affa!

Affa: Fine! You're just a figurehead anyway! That machine does all the work.

A battle started. Joy's sprite seemed terrified.

Joy wants to live!

Instead of "FIGHT" on the battle menu, it said "TOO BAD." Just for the heck of it, I tried running.

NO! If you run your Pokemon will die!

So, with no other choice, I used KNIFE on her.

Nurse Joy died!

I jumped over the counter and healed my Pokemon. A new button appeared on my bottom screen, when pressed it would show the attacks I had in battle. I guess I could kill people in the overworld too. I chose RUN OVER WITH CAR and I appeared in a white car and a sort of demented version of the bicycle music played. I ran people down and red spots appeared on the car as the victims disappeared. Weird, the character in the game was supposed to be how old? 10 if it was like the originals, more or less, and she was driving? When I was done driving I just nuked the whole city! Random cartoon violence is fun.

I went on to the next route kill free, I actually used my Pokemon to battle. I had the option to if I chose Pokemon from the battle menu, it just wasn't the default to send out Pokemon.

I got to the next town and explored, looked around the town like normal. I went into a house, the TV was flashing, there was something on. I went over to it and looked.

Welcome back to Johto's Most Wanted! Affa seemingly popped up over night, murdering Goldenrod's gym leader, Whitney, and later setting off a nuclear bomb, destroying all of Goldenrod city, killing all it's residents. She was then spotted in Ecruteak City running people down in a white car, she then blew up Ecruteak City as well. There have also been numerous reports of dead Pokemon and trainers on the routes between these two cities. We are not sure where she will strike next but she is armed and has access to nuclear weapons of mass destruction. If you see her, call the police immediately!

My sprite quickly turned the TV off, luckily nobody had been around to watch that while I was right there, but if it was on TV, then even more people were gonna come after me.

That's when my mom called on the Pokegear. It was like it was on an event, it automatically picked up, I couldn't hang up.

Mom: I-I saw you on the news...please tell me this is some cruel joke...

Affa: It isn't.

You responding to what they say, that was a new one.

Mom: -on the verge of tears- My...little baby...why?

Affa: ...They are all against me...They all must die...

Mom: What? Nobody's against you! Just...please...please just come home and stop this madness!

Affa:...

I went back to the overworld.

Affa hung up on Mom. Affa took the phone chip out of the Pokegear and crushed it with her foot.

After that nothing different really happened. I went around killing people because it made the game easy, and if you didn't, after a battle they would call the police on you and you'd have to kill all the police. The police had weapons too, but you always went first in battle. I leveled up my Pokemon by making them fight wild Pokemon but they weren't nearly on par with the level of the trainers' Pokemon that were around.

All the Team Rocket schemes seemed to be already taken care of by the time I got there. Probably Ethan and Lance had taken care of them. Ethan, my childhood friend, I hadn't seen him this whole time. Silver, the game wouldn't let me kill him, I had to fight him with Pokemon, and the lack of proper training opportunity made it really hard to beat him. Then there was that old lady who spazzes out about the Suicune, I hadn't seen her at all, maybe I missed her somewhere? Maybe she and Suicune didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Finally I got to Blackthorn city, broke into the gym, killed Claire, and stole her stuff. I went around stabbing people because as my bottom screen told me "THEY KNOW TOO MUCH!" Also, it wouldn't let me leave the city until all the people were dead. When the last person died a Rocket Grunt came on screen, looked around, and then walked up to me.

Rocket Grunt: You're Affa, right?

There was a yes/no option, I said yes.

Rocket Grunt: Come with me.

The two sprites walked south, toward New Bark Town. He turned toward me and I assume he put a blindfold on me because the screen went dark. There was the sound of walking through grass, then unlocking of a door, going into a cave entrance, walking around, entering a building, walking around some more, entering a different room, and then the blindfold was off. We were in an office, I was standing on a rug, there were a few hanging plants, but the majority of the room was taken up by this big fancy desk. Who was sitting at it? None other than Giovanni in a black suit and hat with his Persian next to him.

Rocket Grunt: I brought the girl.

Giovanni: Good, you may go.

The grunt left the room.

Giovanni: Affa...I've heard of your work, very impressive. I'd like to hire you as my right hand man.

It gave me a choice. "No" or "I work alone." I said I work alone because that sounds cooler, though it really sucked that the game didn't let me join Team Rocket, that would have been cool.

A battle started, he sent out his Persian, I killed them all with a machine gun then stole all his money and also the Earth Badge. The guy was loaded.

Giovanni: You have disrespected the entire Italian mafia by your actions toward me.

Those were his last words, he fell on his desk and disappeared. The same alarm as the police went off, but it wasn't the police, it was Team Rocket going on high alert, they were all going to attack me.

**ESCAPE**

No duh, bottom screen! Of course I had to escape! Wait, in the Ruins of Alph when the Unknown spelled out escape you had to use an escape rope. So, I used an escape rope. Instead of spinning and whatnot, my shadow, which was still distorted and weird, by the way, rose and consumed my sprite, dragging it down through the ground.

When I surfaced again I was just where I was going to go next anyways, Indigo Plateau to go kill the Elite Four and "earn" the title of Champion. I nonchalantly strolled into the building, neither Nurse Joy nor the Pokemart clerk was there. Nobody was in the lobby, no recovering challengers, not even the guy that checks to see that you actually have all eight badges.

I walked right on into the first room, but it seemed that Elite was out to lunch with the door unlocked. I went to the second room. Nothing. Third. Nobody. Fourth. Not a soul. Indigo Plateau was completely deserted. Guess I was Champion by default. I walked into the last room to claim my prize...

It was an ambush! There were at least 30 people there with Lance at the front. They advanced, but I just sat there, waiting for some kind of prompt. Turns out that was a bad idea. They swarmed me, the screen went black, the sound effect of Cut played over and over, and when the screen came back up, my sprite was dead and in a puddle of blood. Lance was holding my bag.

Lance spotted the Unknown Item.

Lance: They are all against me...

Lance used the Unknown Item.

The screen went dark and unresponsive and again my save file was gone. That's when I messaged Xanatos to ask him if there was storyline after the Elite Four cause I really didn't want to do everything over again. He said there was and that I should play it to the end, because it is very awesome. So, I did, this time I nuked the Champion room before they could get to me. Ethan walked in from behind and stared at what had just happened.

Ethan: Did you kill them too...? This has to STOP Affa. Don't you realize how much trouble you're in? Don't you know how much this crushes everyone in New Bark?

My attacks came up by themselves. I had to kill my childhood friend too? Well that sucked. I chose machine gun and it was the quickest death besides nuke, but, I don't know, didn't feel like blowing it up again? I killed him and fled, fled to Kanto. As soon as I stepped into Viridian City, however, this message appeared in the text box.

Affa, you're made quite a reputation for yourself. The people of Kanto are a lot more superstitious though.

I went around killing people so they wouldn't kill me and getting badges and whatnot.

And then I got to Lavender Town...No I'm not about to go insane from the music, get eaten, or any of the other Lavender Town Creepypasta stuff. Mr. Fuji walked up to me.

Mr Fuji: You're Affa...you've put this town in buisness again. I would get out though, most of the bodies here are ones you killed.

Now I, being a complete idiot, of course take that to mean "Hey, go walk into Pokemon Tower and see what happens!" Yes, Pokemon Tower was there instead of the Radio Tower. I walked in and went up to the second floor. As soon as I took a step there, I was stopped.

YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!

A battle started with GHOST. I tried to run.

Affa is paralyzed with fear.

I tried fighting, sending out Pokemon, and going in the bag, all with the same result, then the GHOST spoke,

I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW BUT YOU'LL JUST COME BACK.

The battle suddenly cut out and went back to the overworld. There was a cop behind me.

Police: Got ya.

The screen went black, when it came back my sprite was tied to a steak in the middle of town with a large crowd around me and a cop.

Police: Now we will serve justice to this witch for her crimes against humanity!

The crowd cheered as he lit a torch and set flame to the pile of wood I was standing on. WHOA, Salem witch trials much? The sprite quickly burned to ashes, and then the screen went black. When it game back it was evening and the ashes were still there. A little girl walked by the burnt pile when something sparkled and caught her eye.

Little girl picked up Unknown Item.

The screen went black and unresponsive. Great, just great, I was dead again! Ok, I would try this one more time, and if I died again, I'd just ragequit on this.

I played through and finally got to Pallet Town. Professor Oak, Red's mom, and Lilly were on the shore waiting for me.

Professor Oak: We're the only ones left in Pallet.

Lilly: Besides, we can't harm you.

Red's mom: The only place left is Mt. Silver. I suggest you go there...

Then they were silent and refused to speak or move. Suddenly my shadow dragged me down again and I was at the base of Mt. Silver. Everything but the control pad was disabled, this included the use of running shoes. The bottom of the screen was blacked out with red glowing letters.

**ALL THINGS END AT MT. SILVER'S PEAK**

That was promising, maybe I was finally getting to the end of this game, this weird, messed up game. I kept going and it seemed like the words glowed brighter, or the black got darker, maybe both, maybe it was my imagination. There were no wild Pokemon.

Finally I got to the peak and abruptly the music stopped. The only thing audible was the wind. Red stood there, waiting. I approached him and we went into battle. He was as silent as always. Ok, the most powerful trainer in the game, no time to be holding back. I used NUKE! The sound was very very loud, and I had it at top volume, so I jumped off of my bed, where I'd been playing this. The DSi was shaking, I turned down the volume so that it wouldn't...hurt my ears as much. It was much more sustained than the noise for nuking things had been before. The whole screen was a flurry of brown and white. When the dust and snow finally cleared, Red had a few scratches and scorch marks, but he was still standing. I know Red is awesome, but really? Surviving a nuclear bomb? Then again, that's what I'd been doing the whole time. Still, that was my best...and if he survived that.

RED: You lose.

And then he ripped my head off.

I went back to the overworld and watched as the white snow turned a sickly red from the blood draining out of my sprite's neck.

RED picked up Unknown Item.

The start menu came up, but in the place where it would say "Affa" it said "RED." Red went to his bag, flipped through the pockets, and got to Key Items, a pocket filled exclusively with Unknown Items.

RED put Unknown Item back with the others.

RED: Thanks for bringing me my item back.

The screen stayed like that for a few seconds. RED standing there in bloodstained snow with that message. I guess it was to give people a second to let it sink in. RED had made, or at least somehow remotely distributed the Unknown Item to me. It was probably RED speaking to me on that bottom screen thing. Leading me to him while causing the most destruction, and in the end being seen as the hero for killing the murderer. I had been nothing but a puppet to him. Truly, RED was the most evil mastermind in the world.

Xanatos and I had a very interesting conversation about it. He brought up something about the Unknown Item itself. He noticed how that no matter what happened, the Unknown Item survived. Whether it was the Warden, Lance, or the Little girl, the item got taken by someone else. He was sure that if the game followed any of those people they would have become like my sprite, a killer. It would go on, if the person who had it got killed on the way, someone else would have taken it until it came to someone strong enough to make it to RED.

He asked me what I had done with the cartridge, because he didn't want it back. I said I'd turned it off and back on and found a saved file like the one I found when I first got it. He said the same had happened to him. Then I said I sold it to a pawn shop for a couple of bucks. He nodded and said I'd made his point. The game itself was like the Unknown Item...It wouldn't make people go around killing other people, but it would never be destroyed. Why would it? It would just keep getting passed on to other people, moving it's way along.

Maybe one day RED's game would make it's way back to him.

* * *

**So yep, hope you enjoyed that, it was the longest chapter I've ever poster I think. Next on to Kitten!**

**Please review :3  
**


End file.
